A New Friend
by ani-chan7
Summary: Yuugi makes a new friend at school with a new student named Ikito. Soon Ikito becomes jealous and wants Yuugi all to himself. Ikito sets out to destroy Yuugi’s relationships with all of his other friends, especially Yuugi’s relationship with Atem.


**Hey, this is my first Yugioh fic. I hope that its not too bad! So please read and review and tell me what you think about it! No flames thought please!**

**Warning: rarely, if any bad language. Also, If you have a problem with Atem and Yuugi as a couple, don't read this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!**

**Just so you know Yugi and Atem are dating! and "are words" and 'are thoughts' **

**A New Friend**

**Ch 1: Bully Problem**

"Calm down class…. I said calm down!" The teacher yelled at his unruly class' failure to calm down before the beginning of class. "We have a new student here today, his name is Ikito. He has recently moved here from America and will be staying here for the rest of the year. Now I want you all to make Ikito to feel welcomed here, alright?" The teacher then motioned for the student to enter the classroom. The child entered slowly. He was a rather odd looking child, his head was directed to the floor, and his messy brown hair was covering his eyes. He was short and small, only slightly larger and taller than Yuugi. He appeared to be extremely shy, when the class said hello to him he only mumbled his thanks and refused to look away from the floor. After his introduction he quickly took a seat in the very back of the room, never even glancing up to look at the other children or the teacher.

Soon the class ended and all of the students rushed out of the room, eager to get in a moment of talking to a few of their friends before their next class. And Ikito was left alone. He didn't really mind though, it was better then being bullied. In fact, he almost preferred to be invisible, at least that's what he told himself. He just grabbed his books and headed for the door, eyes never leaving the ground. That was until Yuugi said hello to him. The boy let his eyes leave the floor and look upon the boy who was kind enough to speak to him. The boy had really outrageous hair. Ikito found his thoughts wondering to whether or not that was his natural hair color. Ikito was snapped from his former thoughts when the boy spoke to him again.

"So you're new here?" Yuugi asked. Ikito just nodded his head. "The first day of a new school can be pretty scary huh?" Yuugi inquired. Again, the boy just nodded his head. Then another student appeared. He looked almost identical to Yuugi, except for the difference of height and size, and the slight difference in hair.

"Yuugi, there you are. I was looking for you" Yugi looked at the other boy and smiled.

"Sorry Atem." Yuugi then turned to Ikito. "I hope that we can be friends!" With that Yuuugi gave the new student a large smile, bowed, and then ran off to toward the other boy. This left Ikito speechless. No one, **NO ONE**, had ever been that nice to him before. Well, in less they wanted something from him in return, but nobody had ever been that genuinely nice to him before. Ikito had switched schools many times before, and never once had there been a child who had wanted to become friends with him. Usually he was just a walking target for bullies. Maybe Ikito would take him up on his offer of friendship. The day went by, and the more Ikito thought about it the more he liked the idea of friendship. He never had a true friend before, he had always told himself that he didn't need any. He wrapped himself up with homework and studying in order to avoid the fact that he didn't have any friends. Maybe this time he would have a chance to make friends! Ikito became excited, he would finally have a friend!

The day went by uneventfully and boring. The kids pretty much ignored him in every class. Well, most of them did.

It was the end of the day, and all of the students were saying their goodbyes to the rest of their friends. Ikito was about to leave when a rather large looking boy came up to him. "So, you're new here?" The other boy said. Ikito just nodded his head. Suddenly the boy grabbed Ikito and shoved him into a near by locker. "Answer me when I talk to you! Understand?!?!" Ikito got nervous, he tried to speak to him, but he was too full of fear to answer the other student. Ikito gulped loudly as he looked up at the boy. He was fuming mad and wrapped his hands around Ikito's throat. "You think you're too good to talk to other people don't you? Well, I'm about to teach you a lesson that you're never gonna forget" The boy said as he squeezed Ikito throat tighter. This boy was obviously a bully.

"Leave him alone!" the bully stopped strangling Ikito and turned around to see who had interrupted him. Ikito glanced around as well. It was Yuugi! Yuugi walked over toward the two and stopped right in front of the other boy and looked up at him. The other boy was a good 3 heads taller than he was, but that didn't stop Yuugi from giving the bully a piece of his mind. "Leave Ikito alone! How can you pick on somebody like this on their first day of school!"

The bully pretended to look thoughtful. "You know what Yuugi, your right, I shouldn't be picking on new students." With that he gave Yuugi a hard push and shoved him to the ground. Yuugi stood back up. The bully pushed him down once more, but again Yuugi stood up again. "You just don't want to stay down do you dweeb!?!" The bully yelled as he punched Yuugi in the mouth. This time Yuugi went down and stayed down. The bully smiled at his recent work and then turned back toward Ikito.

Ikito shook in fear. He glanced over at Yuugi and then at the bully storming toward him. 'I'm about to get creamed' Ikito thought. He couldn't stand it any longer, he ran for it. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, out of the school and to his house. Once he got there he ran up to his room and jumped on his bed and just sobbed. 'That boy tried to help me, but I just left him there! How could I do that to him! He wanted to be friends too! I'm never going to make any friends!'

Back with Yuugi

"uhh, my mouth…." Yuugi moaned at the pain inflicted upon him by Thyerson, the class bully. Yugi stood up and walked toward the boys bathroom. He had seen a new student getting picked on, so of course Yuugi tried to help, but only succeeded in getting a bloody lip and a loose tooth. 'I wonder where Ikito went? He got out of trouble and that's all that matters.' Yugi was glad that he was able to help him, after all, Yuugi knew how it felt to be the one being picked on. It used to happen to him all the time. Yuugi was just glad that he was able to lend a helping hand. Yuugi looked in the mirror. His lip was bleeding pretty badly, and was certain to swell up soon if he didn't put any ice on it. One of his teeth was also loose, thankfully though, it was one of his baby teeth that he had failed to lose yet. He was lucky that Thyerson was didn't feel like doing any other damage and just left him alone. Yuugi looked at his watch. It was 3:45. Yuugi hit his forehead; he was going to be late. He was supposed to go to the meet his friends at the arcade a half an hour ago! Yuugi hurried out of the bathroom and rushed off the arcade to meet his friends.

At the arcade

"I wonder where Yuugi could be?" Anzu wondered aloud. He was supposed to all meet each other at the arcade at 3:15. It was now 4:00. 'I hope that Yuugi's alright.' For some reason Yuugi had a knack for getting in trouble. It wasn't that he caused trouble, he just attracted it. He was probably alright and just running late. 'Its not like he's missing much anyway.' Anzu thought as he looked at her fellow friends. Jounouchi and Honda were crowded around a certain arcade game, while Atem was just standing there with his arms crossed. He looked like he was half pouting and half worrying. Anzu would have laughed, but decided not to in fear that Atem might get upset with her. Recently Atemu and Yuugi had become a couple, and they were very happy together. They were always happier when they were together, But since Yuugi was good at attracting trouble, Atemu often got worried when Yugi wasn't around. And most of the time he was right to worry. Yuugi did get into danger quite often. Anzu and the others often teased him about how he was like an over protective boyfriend, but Atem didn't care, he would never stop looking out for Yuugi. To Atem, Yuugi was his world.

Atemu glanced at his watch for the about the tenth time that minute. Then he walked a couple of steps away from the group. "Where are you going Atem?" Anzu called to him.

"I'm going to find Yuugi." Atemu called without even turning around. Atem stormed out of the door of the arcade only to bump into somebody. He ended falling to the ground on top of them. Atem stared at his boyfriend who was currently lying underneath him. Yuugi started laughing. Atem chuckled as he stood up and lent Yuugi a hand to help him to his feet. Atem gasped as he saw Yuugi face. He was holding a bag of ice to his swollen cheek and lip. "Yuugi, what happened?!?!" Atem said as he inspected for any further the damage done to his little one.

Yuugi just laughed. "Oh you mean this!?! Nothing, I just walked into a pole that's all!! Hahahaha" Yuugi stopped laughing when he saw the look on his boyfriends face. Yuugi was a bad liar and he knew it, still, he didn't want Atem to have to worry about him all the time. Yuugi didn't want to tell him about what happened. Yuugi wasn't embarrassed, it was just that he knew that Atem would over react about it. He knew that Atem was very protective of him. He was glad to know that Atem was always going to be there for him, but Yuugi felt badly about making Atem have to worry about him and save him all the time. He decided to try to avoid the issue. "Look!" Yuugi pointed, "Isn't that the new game that they got here! I've been wanting to try that one!"

Yuugi took a step forward, but Atem wasn't about to let him drop the issue like that. Atem grabbed his arm and gently turned Yuugi around so that they were both looking at each other in the eye. "I want you to tell me what happened. Now, Little One." Atem gently demanded from the small boy.

Yuugi sighed. "I got hit by a bully." He said simply.

"What bully? And why?" Atem questioned. He was not about to let anybody hurt his Yuugi and get away with it. Oh no, they would be properly punished.

"It was Thyerson. He was bullying a new student, and when I told him to stop he punched me." Atem sighed. Yuugi really was too nice for his own good sometimes, but that's part of why Atem loved him so much. He was always putting himself last, that's partially why he got in trouble so much.

"Alright, but you need to be more careful from now on." Atem gently scolded Yuugi. Atem wouldn't know what he would do if Yuugi were to seriously get hurt. Yuugi was Atem's life.

Yuugi smiled brightly and nodded his head "I promise Atem. Now, let's go play some games." Atem grinned and put his arms around Yuugi as they walked off to join the rest of their friends.

**So theres chapter 1 for you! I hope that you liked it! Please review! No flames though!**


End file.
